¡Rubios a la vista!
by KenKa1804
Summary: -2do reto- Un dia perfecto, pensaron, hoy sera un dia perfecto... Naruto puso en marcha su plan ¡Pero cuidado no sabes lo que te espera! KakaSaku, mascaras, zorros y una que otra herida xD -ningun Jinchuriki y/o Animal fue lastimado durante la produccion-


********

Rubios a la vista

Si tan solo los personajes de Naruto fueran míos... u.u ¿Qué no haría? Este fic, por ejemplo, estaría en lugar del capi 101 xD pero bue... no todo se puede tener en la vida Un.n, ellos son obra única y exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro para mis Friki-publicas-Ideas xD sin más espero que les guste ;)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

-Awww (bostezo)-

Este era otro buen día en la aldea oculta de la hoja, un sol brillante, un clima fresco, una Tsunade sin resaca, unos pájaros contentos...

Sakura se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa en la cara por su buena suerte, su sueño reciente y felicidad adquirida desde hacía unas semanas atrás, dispuesta a recibir la hermosa mañana abriendo su ventana.

Definitivamente un mañana...

-¡AHHHHHH!-

...En la que hubiera deseado no hubieran rubios a la vista.

-¡NARUTO!!- se hizo eco en toda Konoha

Pájaros alzaron vuelo asustados, justo por donde caminaba cierto Jounin con lectura en mano, quien solo volteó a verlos intrigado. Casi _casi _podría jurar que escucho algo, pero siguió leyendo y caminando.

-Sa...sa...Sakura-chan- balbuceaba desconcertado por el golpe desde su posición en el suelo de la calle, con una almohada encima.

Seguidamente se escucho el sonido de las ventanas azotándose con fuerza y pasos enfurecidos bajando por una escalera...

Antes de que Naruto pudiera si quiera reaccionar, era alzado del cuello de su camisa por las manos de la furia hecha mujer con cabello rosado.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que demonios hacías en mi ventana?!- Lo zarandeó

-Yo..yo..aww- Lo zarandeó mucho mas fuerte

-Contesta ¡Por Dios! Antes de que te parta los dientes-

Entre tanto zarandeo pudo oír unos extraños sonidos, los cuales identificó como balbuceos y tradujo como "No fue mi intención Sakura-chan, no sabia que aún estabas dormida"

Lo dejo caer al suelo.

Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño esperando a que el chico se recuperara, aún llevaba puesta su pijama, que constaba de dos piezas, un pantalón y una camisa manga larga, ambas color lila que hacían conjunto con sus pantuflas. Pero por el aura asesina que desprendía, ningún transeúnte se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno.

El chico se sentó en el suelo cuando al fin dejó de ver doble, para enfocar su vista en su compañera de equipo (la cual se veía bastante impaciente) se frotó la cabeza por el tremendo golpe.

-¿Y bien? ya que me has arruinado un despertar perfecto ¿Qué quieres?-

-No te enojes Sakura-chan, sabes que no era mi intención molestarte yo solo...-

-¿Si?-

-Yo bueno...-

-¿SI-I NA-RU-TO?- el chico no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al sentir esa mirada ensombrecida sobre su cabeza.

-Vine a decirte buenos días- Hablo rápidamente

Sakura alzo una ceja.

-...Y a... invitarte a desayunar...-

Alzó la otra.

-...En donde quieras...¡si! no tiene que ser el Ichiraku (rió tontamente) yo invito-

Esta vez arqueo ambas cejas.

-¿Cómo haces eso con las cejas Sakura-chan?- rió de nuevo

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie.

-Estaré lista en un minuto- Dijo sin muchos ánimos caminando a la puerta, que, hasta ahora, permaneció abierta de par en par. Naruto la siguió en su andar por las escaleras.

-Y a propósito ¿Qué tienes en mente para desayunar?- Preguntó muy animado.

-No lo se... algo como hotcakes o emparedados- Respondió desanimada, subiendo a paso lento.

-¿Hotcakes, emparedados? A mi me parece perfecto, ¿Qué tal ambos?... podemos invitar también a Kakashi-sensei...Conozco un excelente lugar...O deja que abra la puerta para ti Sakura-chian- Hablo sumamente rápido, adelantándose a la chica para abrirle la puerta, la cual se detuvo de repente tras pasar el umbral como analizando todo lo que el le había dicho.

Se volteó y le dirigió un sincero y pesado.

-NO- acto seguido le cerro la puerta en la cara. Y se dispuso a entrar al baño. Pronto se escucho fluir el ruido de la regadera.

-Auch- Se oyó detrás de la puerta – De acuerdo eso me dolió- Abrió la puerta y camino por el departamento -Oye Sakura-chan jeje, se lo que piensas pero...-

-Largo- Se oyó desde el baño

-¿Quieres ducharte en paz? Yo entiendo, te esperare aquí...-

-¡He dicho que fuera!- se abrió ligeramente la puerta del baño, de la cual no se podía ver mas que vapor y una cesta de ropa sucia azul fue lanzada desde el interior, espantando al joven rubio del apartamento de una vez y por todas.

¿Qué podría tener de malo un desayuno en compañía con sus compañeros de equipo? Aparentemente nada, si no fuera doble la intención de Naruto. Este ridículo juego la estaba empezando a molestar en serio, sería mejor que Naruto desistiera, la quería utilizar para sus propios propósitos infantiles, cosas que por supuesto, ella no iba a permitir. Después de todo ¿Qué tanto escándalo estaría dispuesto a armar por algo tan trivial? Desde que se lo había pedido hace un par de días, Sakura nunca había pronunciado tantos adverbios de negación juntos.

Finalmente salio de la ducha, con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra mas su cabeza, con dirección a su habitación para vestirse, ciertamente planeaba desayunar fuera.

Empezó a escoger la ropa, (informal, no de misión) y mientras se vestía, no pudo evitar molestarse porque Naruto le arruino un despertar casi perfecto, sobretodo por el sueño que tuvo.

Se sonrojo.

Desecho esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se digno a salir de su casa. No sin antes recoger la cesta de ropa sucia del recibidor.

Comenzó a caminar con semblante serio a penas dejar la residencia, pero no pudo dar muchos pasos, pues Naruto apareció en su camino.

-Oi Sakura-chan creo que esto te pertenece- Naruto sonrojado (con una curita en su nariz) le entrego un bracier rosa, a lo cual Sakura inmediatamente se puso colorada y lo tomo bruscamente, dejando a Naruto clavado en el suelo de un coscorrón.

Quizás no fue buena idea aventarle la cesta de ropa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras por tercera vez en el día, diviso a Naruto (Otra vez) recostado de una pared esperándola, ahora con una venda en la cabeza. Ella paso de largo, pero el la siguió.

-Oye Sakura-chan, lamento lo de antes, se que me he portado como un idiota y todo eso, pero de verdad, necesito el favor-

Ella se detuvo.

-No- Siguió caminando

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-

-No-

-Pero...-

-Puedes seguir así todo el día, y las farmacias de Konoha no alcanzaran para abastecer las vendas que necesitaras, mi respuesta siempre será la misma...NO-

Sakura se detuvo a mitad de camino, estaban oficialmente en la parte de feria de comida de Konoha, estaba decidiendo donde comer. Cosa que no pudo hacer con Naruto saliendo de cada escondrijo posible cada cinco segundos musitando un "Onegai" y no permitiéndole comer en paz.

Ya llevaba en su registro, dos platos de ramen, un emparedado de salami, tres pasteles de jamón, dos dulces de fresa y un helado de chocolate sobre la ropa de Naruto y el chico nada que se rendía. Tenia que admitir que era grande su perseverancia.

Se vio en la obligación de correr, fue su ultima opción, pero lo hizo, corrió tan rápido como pudo para perder a Naruto. Su estómago rogaba por alimento.

-Quizás, debería de haberme quedado en casa...- se detuvo a tomar aire a la sombra de un gran árbol en el centro de la ciudad.

-Creo... creo que lo perdí- Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Sakura...-

-¡Ah!- pego un ligero salto al ver a Naruto colgado de una rama, viéndola de cabeza.

La gota que derramo el vaso.

Lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia abajo.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? ¿No aceptas un NO por respuesta? ¿Acaso tengo que romperte todos los huesos para que lo entiendas? ¡NO LO VOY A HACER!-

-Pero Sakura-chan, tu no sabes lo importante que esto es para mi, eres su novia ¿Qué te cuesta?-

-¿Qué puede haber de importante en verle la cara a Kakashi? Es un rostro, como todos los demás, con una nariz, dos labios, un par de mejillas y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, ¿Qué demonios mas quieres saber?-

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?-

-Porque (Ni ella lo sabia)... (Negó con la cabeza) Hace un par de semanas te opusiste a que estuviéramos juntos, ¿no me digas que cambiaste de opinión solo porque viste una oportunidad y a través de mi puedas verle el rostro? ¿y luego que? ¿te opondrás de nuevo?-

-N...no...ya lo acepte Sakura-chan, aunque solo llevan unos días juntos, ya lo acepte... en serio, pero esto Sakura, es una afición que tengo desde niño, era _nuestra_ afición, la de Sasuke, tuya y mía, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas todas las locuras que hicimos para verle el rostro? a pesar de que Sasuke se fue, nosotros seguimos intentando, pero con el pasar de los años dejamos de hacerlo, esto para mi nos representa como equipo, es la única meta que como el equipo 7, no pudimos cumplir...a parte de Sasuke...- dijo con tristeza.

Sakura paso saliva.

-No te cuesta nada ¡eres su novia!-

-¡Deja de decir que soy su novia!-

-Si lo eres, ya se han besado-

-Un par de veces- Respondió muy roja.

-A ti no te importa porque ya le has visto la cara, ¡es solo un beso! Ni notaras que estoy allí... por los viejos tiempos Sakura...por favor...-

Al fin lo dejo en el suelo, sin lanzarlo, sin golpes, solo lo dejo en el suelo.

Bajo la mirada -Esta bien Naruto... te ayudare...-

Naruto sonrío de oreja a oreja y corrió a abrazar a Sakura a pesar de los reproches de esta -¡VIVA SAKURA-CHAN ERES LA MEJOR, LA MEJOR!! (rió) YO SABIA QUE PODIA CONTAR CONTIGO, YA VERAS QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRAS-

-¡Ya sueltame Naruto bájame, bájame!- Por fin la soltó, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de ver feliz a su amigo. –Pero tienes que prometer ser discreto-

-Claro Sakura, discreto es mi segundo nombre-

...

-Estoy muerta...-

-Vamos sakura-chan, te aseguro que...¿hug?- De un momento a otro Naruto desapareció entre las ramas del árbol una vez mas.

-¿Pero que le habrá pasado?-

-¿De que?-

_Esa voz_

Sintió como toda su piel se erizo por tan solo escuchar _esa_ voz. Se volteó lentamente.

-Hola Sakura- Saludó alegremente con una mano

-Ho...Hola Kakashi-

-¿Ya desayunaste?-

-Em bueno (rugido de estomago)- Sakura se sonrojo al máximo.

Kakashi sonrió –Ven, vayamos a desayunar-

-Claro- empezó a seguir a Kakashi y volteó ligeramente para ver a Naruto en el árbol, haciéndole señas a lo que ella solo respondió con un gesto de incertidumbre. Siguió caminando.

Iba al costado de Kakashi. No agarrados de mano, no abrazos, no besos... iban relativamente lento en su relación, además Kakashi era un tipo que, bueno no era precisamente el romántico número uno de Konoha...

Estaban "juntos" si, desde hace dos semanas (¡kya! definitivamente fue el mejor día de su vida, solo de pensar en lo que sucedió cuando regresaron de esa misión al anochecer, cuando se detuvo serio y la miro tan de frente pronunciando las palabras que ya ambos sabían pero ninguno había dicho –Sakura...tu sabes que estoy enamorado de ti- aún se le ponía la piel de gallina solo de recordarlo), se sentía como una niñita enamorada cada vez que lo veía, solo se habían besado un par de veces, a Sakura le invadían los nervios de pensar cuando seria la próxima vez, ciertamente esta era su primera pareja "oficial-no-oficial" y al ser tan mayor, aun se sentía gelatina con su presencia, justo como cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de él, y aún no podía creer que fuera correspondida. Pero claro con el pasar de los días esos nervios se iban disipando, todo era cuestión de costumbre...

-Oye Sakura estuve pensando...-

-¿Dime?-

-Dentro de dos días es el festival de Konoha-

-Aja-

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y se detuvo -¡Me encantaría!-

-¿En serio? Fantástico...- Sakura se abrazo a su brazo y siguieron caminando.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-

Kakashi se detuvo al escuchar esto –No tienes que agradecerme nada- inclinó la cabeza en un gesto para besarla, pero justo antes de quitarse la mascara, ella se adelanto colocándose de puntillas y deteniendo esa su mano que deslizaba la tela, depositando y suave beso sobre sus labios enmascarados. A él le extraño solo un poco, pero la atrajo con una mano en su nunca y simplemente se dejo llevar.

Los nervios la habían traicionado, Naruto estaba detrás, lo sabía, pero aún no estaba lista para enfrentar la presión de desenvolver un misterio que Kakashi ha tardado tantos años en construir, si no quería que le vieran el rostro era asunto suyo, no quería que fuera ella misma la causa de que los demás lo vieran. ¡Pero se lo prometió a Naruto! En que lío se había metido...

-Entonces andando- Sakura siguió aferrada a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza de el con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kakashi simplemente saco su libro y se dispuso a leer, a medida que seguían su camino hacia el restaurante al que tenia pensado llevarla.

El sonido seco de un bulto al caer, fue todo lo que quedo detrás...

OoO

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante y se sentaron en la barra por ser el desayuno lo que pedirían.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- En seguida apareció una camarera del otro lado de la barra.

-Si, venimos a desayunar- Respondió Kakashi.

-Si me permiten recomendarles, hoy tenemos Basashi la especialidad de nuestro chef, aunque si prefieren otra cosa, también tenemos Katsudon de pollo y Gyudon-

-Suena bien, pero es algo fuerte para el desayuno-

Sakura se había distraído observando a su compañero de barra, era un hombre extraño de sombrero y gabardina oscura, también traía lentes oscuros y estaba leyendo el periódico, de manera que no se le veía el rostro.

-... ¿Sakura?-

-¿Eh?-

-Te pregunte que pedirías...-

-Eh...- Le dio mucha pena no haber escuchado lo que sugirió la camarera así que opto por algo simple –Bueno quiero algo sencillo, un desayuno tradicional con sopa de miso, arroz y vegetal encurtido-

La camarera tomó nota -¿Y usted señor?-

-Lo mismo, pero con Onigiri por favor- Después que la camarera se marchara, Sakura continuo viendo extrañada al hombre a su lado que le parecía familiar. Éste tosió falsamente sin quitar la vista del periódico y Sakura no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

-"_Demonios_"-pensó y se puso nerviosa

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?-

-No... _"Ya es muy tarde para decirle que vallamos a otro lugar_"-

Kakashi se intrigo por el comportamiento de Sakura -¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?-

-Eh...- Antes de que pudiera responder llegó la comida. –No Kakashi, por favor aquí estamos bien- Sonrío lo mas sinceramente que pudo tomando los palillos, pero Kakashi no se lo creyó del todo.

-¿Quieres cambiar de puesto?-

En eso la misma camarera se dirigió al hombre a su lado –Aquí tiene su ramen señor-

-No, pero que dices, ya te dije que estoy bien- Sonrío tontamente.

-¿Señorita me pasa la sal por favor?- escucho una voz ronca a su lado.

-Si claro- le paso el salero y Kakashi volvió a preguntar.

-¿Segura?-

-Si... ahora come antes de que se enfríe-

Entonces Kakashi soltó un suspiro de resignación y tomo los palillos, dirigió su dedo índice a su máscara y...-Gracias por la comida-

Sakura se movió hacia delante.

El hombre a su lado se movió hacia atrás.

Sakura lo imito.

Luego se volvió a mover y sakura lo volvió a imitar.

Kakashi volteó a verla intrigado, no parecía que le pasara nada por la sonrisita que tenía mientras comía pero de igual forma se estaba comportando extraña.

-Oye Sakura...-

-¿Si?- Se volteó de una manera que le dio la espalda completamente al extraño sujeto, de manera que no pudiera ver nada.

-No... Nada olvídalo... ¿Quieres onigri?-

-Claro- Tomo una bola de arroz y continúo con su "juego"

-Bien estuvo delicioso- Kakashi había terminado mas rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos pudiera haberse imaginado.

-Que rápido-

-Si...voy a pagar espera un minuto-

Sakura continúo comiendo más relajada –Estas loco Naruto-

Naruto se quito los lentes y el sombrero (dejando ver una venda en su muñeca) -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chan?!-

-Naruto, no se si esto este bien, además dijiste que serias discreto...-

-¡Y lo estoy siendo!-

-Si ¿y que planeabas? ¿Verlo fijamente mientras comía con ese ridículo disfraz?-

-No sospechaba nada-

-Si claro... ahí viene, escóndete-

Naruto se acomodo su disfraz.

-¿Ya estas lista Sakura?-

-Hai- Juntos se dirigieron a la salida.

OoO

El día estaba tan fresco, que decidieron quedarse a pasear un rato mas, pronto se encontraban a las orillas de un río, Sakura sonrió ampliamente y corrió haca el para meter los pies, Kakashi sonrió y sentó a la sombra de un árbol a su lado para leer su preciado libro.

-Hace un lindo día ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?- Dijo Sakura desde su posición

Kakashi levanto la mirada del libro.

-Eh... perdón Kakashi jeje-

Kakashi sonrió complacido y asintió. -Falta muy poco para el otoño- Dijo mirando al cielo. Luego también metió los pies en el agua –Y parece que mañana lloverá-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

El sonrió y le respondió –El cause del río esta un poco mas rápido y elevado que ayer, además de mas frío-

La pareja seguía disfrutando de la hermosa tarde sin percatarse de que eran espiados desde unos arbustos a unos metros de allí.

-No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente Sakura-chan...- Murmuró una voz que irradiaba malicia, seguida de una extraña risa y el brillo de unos ojos rojos –Dattebayo...- Dicho esto echó su plan en movimiento.

Sakura seguía con los pies al agua, era una sensación tan relajante... que simplemente cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi, él cual sin quitar la vista de su libro, paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

En ese mismo instante un "Zorro" de proporciones absurdas en relación al tamaño normal de ese animal, se arrastraba por el piso para no se descubierto entre una hilera de árboles, hasta a uno semi-paralélelo al del otro lado del río donde descansaba la pareja, ágilmente comenzó a subir por el tronco hasta alcanzar una rama alta desde la cual pudiera observar mejor y saco unos binoculares.

-Hmm- Sakura enmarco una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida, Kakashi se acomodo mejor para que ella estuviera mas cómoda y el pudiera leer sin molestarla pero sin dejar de envolverla con su brazo.

El "Zorro" Sin embargo continuaba a la espera de que algo sucediera, pero todo lo que hacían era quedarse allí sentados, leyendo y ¡oh no! ¿Es que Sakura se había quedado dormida? Este seria un día muy largo...

Así pasaron muy lentamente las paginas del Icha Icha hasta casi finalizar el libro y los parpados de Naruto comenzaban a cerrarse a pesar de la incomoda posición y el terrible calor que tenia en ese traje de zorro.

-Zzzz- Una pequeña fruta del árbol cayo sobre la cabeza de Naruto -¡Estoy despierto! Eh... ¿Todavía nada? Rayos... será mejor que algo pase pronto...- dijo soñoliento.

-Hmmm- Sakura se movió un poco y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Ya despertaste?- Preguntó Kakashi sonriendo desviando la atención de su libro.

-Si... ¡Eh! ¿Me quede dormida?-

-Si...- Respondió tranquilamente mientras acariciaba un poco su cabello.

-Que pena... lo siento Kakashi- se disculpó sonrojada.

-¿Por qué? Para mi fue bastante placido verte dormir, y sobre todo tierno que lo hicieras a mi lado...eso me dice que estas cómoda conmigo- Esto solo hizo sonrojar todavía mas a Sakura.

Naruto casi se vuelve a quedar dormido, pero sus ojos captaron algo que lo hizo despertar de inmediato: Sakura estaba despierta y Kakashi se estaba acercando a su rostro con intención de besarla ¡Ya se estaba bajando la mascara y todo! Retomó sus binoculares apresurado y...¿Que significaba esa mano que se deslizaba por la pierna de Sakura? –¡Hey! Un... ¡ahg!- se tuvo que sujetar muy fuerte porque la rama crujió.

-Oh no, Oh no, ohnoohnoohnoohno!! No Por favor...-

Crash…

-ahhh-

Cayó sobre otra rama golpeando algo en el proceso, pero no le dio mucha atención, cuando retomo el sentido lo único que tenia en mente era volver su vista hacia la pareja, pero en su lugar solo encontró un enjambre grande, feo y furioso, de grandes, feas y peligrosas abejas asesinas, furiosas por la destrucción de su panal.

-¡Waaaa!- Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayo una vez mas, pero en esta oportunidad golpeando el duro suelo con su trasero, las abejas no tuvieron consideración y comenzaron a perseguir al "zorro" por todo el bosque, en un acto suicida de venganza.

Cuando Sakura y Kakashi pararon de besarse, ella sonrío y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí una vez mas para volver a unir sus labios, Kakashi se recostó sobre Sakura y siguió besándola, a lo que ella paso las manos por el cuello de él, ambos felices completamente ignorantes del martirio que experimentaba cierto "zorrito"

En eso se oyó como un cuerpo era lanzado (o se lanzaba) al agua.

Kakashi en seguida y quizás por reflejo se separó alerta de sakura y miro al río

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Sakura que aun seguía debajo de Kakashi, se apoyo con sus codos. –No lo se-

-Quizás seria mejor volver...- dijo Kakashi subiéndose la máscara –Ya nos pasamos la hora del almuerzo- Se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Si...-

No caminaron más de dos pasos agarrados de manos cuando sakura se detuvo y por consiguiente Kakashi, quien la miro en busca de una respuesta.

-Eh... "_será posible que..."_ adelántate ¿si? ya yo voy-

-De acuerdo- Kakashi siguió caminando.

De la superficie del río, salió de repente el cuerpo de un "zorro" desesperado por tomar aire al tiempo que tosía un poco de agua y se acercaba a la orilla, al que Sakura reconoció de inmediato como...

-¡Naruto!-

-No mas abejas... ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? o peor ¿Acaso nos estabas ESPIANDO?- exclamó sumamente molesta con una venita que se asomaba por su frente. Los había interrumpido en el mejor momento y no se escaparía sin pagar por ello.

-Ese fue el trato recuerdas...-

-¿Sigues con eso? Y...y... ¿Ha...Hasta donde viste?- Sakura se puso completamente roja

-Tenía un plan perfecto, compre este disfraz de zorro para escalar un árbol y que no me vieran, por poco y veo su rostro pero me caí encima de un enjambre de abejas y...-

-¡BAKA! ¿Quién rayos te dijo que los zorros escalaban árboles?-

-El... el vendedor- Naruto comenzaba a asustarse por la venita en la frente de Sakura, parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡ERES UN NINJA! Un tonto y condenado NINJA!! No necesitas de disfraces para espiar a la gente Naruto!-

-Pero un buen ninja aprovecha elementos para lograr un buen camuflaje...-

-¿Si un vendedor te dice que con un traje de zorro volaras le creerías?-

-No Sakura yo...-

-Pues te tengo noticias... yo si te aré volar...-

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue una especie de grito que fue disminuyendo a medida que se alejaba en el cielo al mas puro team rocket, escuchado quizás, por cierto peliplateado que caminaba tranquilo por una arboleda.

Paso una pagina de su libro

(...)

O quizás no...

OoO

Luego del incidente en el bosque, Kakashi y Sakura se dirigieron nuevamente a la ciudad, efectivamente se les había hecho un poco tarde, como habían desayunado tarde, pasaron solo por unos Dangos y té y los llevaron a la cima del monte de Hokages para comerlos tranquilos.

Sakura comenzó a voltear a ambos lados nerviosamente, en toda su estadía en el monte de Hokages no había visto a Naruto por ninguna parte, ¿seria posible que se haya rendido?

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?-

-No es nada- Siguió comiendo. Entonces Kakashi se puso de pie.

-Sakura ven... quiero mostrarte algo-

Ella se puso de pie y camino hasta la baranda quedando simplemente maravillada con la vista.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y juntos observaron la hermosa puesta de sol, de cómo el astro se fusionaba con el horizonte dejando solo pinceladas de acuarela en matices rojizos por todas partes. La noche detrás de ellos, se metía sigilosamente en la ciudad, dando paso a que se encendieran poco a poco las luces que le daban vida cuando el manto negro la cubría totalmente, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

-Pero no era eso lo que quería mostrarte- La tomo delicadamente por los hombros y la hizo voltear en otra dirección.

-Kakashi ¿Qué...?-

-Espera y lo veras...- La interrumpió.

Ella hizo caso y espero, algo confundida.

-En cualquier momento- Susurró Kakashi.

Y allí frente a sus ojos, saliendo como de entre la oscuridad de los árboles, emergía triunfal la luna en su fase llena, tan grande, imponente y amarilla como Sakura la había visto nunca, seguida de su fiel cortejo de estrellas, todas deslumbrantes y maravillosamente delicadas, robándose completamente el protagonismo y la atención del cielo.

Sintió como Kakashi la abrazaba por detrás.

-Wao...-

-Sabia que te gustaría- Dijo y acto seguido dejo que su quijada descansara en el hombro de Sakura, mientras ella veía embelesada aquel paisaje.

-Es bellísimo- Dijo ella.

Kakashi deposito un beso en su cabeza –Solo quería que sintieras lo que yo cuando te miro-

Ella se pasmo sobrecogida y lo sintió susúrrale –Mágico...-

-Kakashi...- cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese fuerte abrazo. –Me gustaría quedarme así contigo por siempre-

Estuvieron así largo rato antes de percatarse que ya comenzaba a hacer frío, aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse abrazándola toda la noche para darle calor, sabia que para ella no era saludable el sereno. Aunque fuera una kunoichi, le gustaba cuidarla, no hacia falta el riesgo si no estaban en misión.

-Vamos a casa-

OoO

Acababan de bajar las largas escaleras del monte de Hokages cuando un hombre con camisa azul celeste y rayados blancos, se paró de espaldas justo frente a Sakura y a Kakashi.

-¿Disculpe?-

El hombre se volteó, llevaba en las manos una caja de madera enorme sostenida con una correa que le rodeaba el cuello tenia... la cara vendada de tal manera que solo se le veía el ojo derecho.

Un brillante ojo azul derecho...

Sakura y Kakashi trataron de rodearlo por la sobre transitada calle, pero parecía tarea imposible.

-¡Usted!- señaló el hombre a Kakashi.

-¿Yo?-

-Si usted ¿Esa es su novia?- Esta vez señaló a Sakura

-Bueno si lo es...-

-Y ¿Cree que es linda?- Interrumpió

-Por supuesto...-

-Entonces no se hable mas- Volvió a interrumpir -Participe en mi juego y gánele un premio a su novia-

-Eh...-

-Kakashi, no tienes que hacerlo, vamos sigamos...-

Pero el hombre volvió a insistir –No señor, si hace eso es porque es un tacaño-

-¿Qué dijo?- Sakura parecía que fuera a golpear al hombre en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien Sakura cálmate, no es nada...- La tranquilizo Kakashi –Bien señor ¿Qué hay que hacer?-

-¿Qué? Pero Kakashi este hombre te esta obligando a que le compres algo-

-Tranquila ¿si Sakura?- le sonrió -¿Y bien que hay que hacer?-

-Solo tiene que coger con la boca uno de estos globos con agua sin que se caiga y listo, el premio lo tienen adentro-

Kakashi dudo un segundo –Bueno...- Saco unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las entrego al hombre.

-Kakashi en serio no lo hagas...-

Kakashi estaba bajando su mascara justo cuando pasaron un grupo de peatones que hicieron tambalear al hombre de los globos y cuando logro estabilizarse...

-¿Nani?-

Kakashi ya sujetaba el globo con su mano y terminaba de colocar la mascara en su posición normal.

-Bravo Kakashi eres muy hábil- Le felicito Sakura a lo que él solo sonrió y se disponían a caminar.

-Pe...pe...pero...-

-¿Eh?-

-No se vale, no pude ver- Reprocho el "hombre".

A lo que Sakura rápidamente se le adelanto con el puño alzado -¿Esta insinuando que Kakashi hizo trampa?-

-No... yo solo...-

En ese momento otro hombre salía de un callejón tan solo en calzoncillos, con una mordaza en su boca la cual arranco al divisar al hombre de los globos frente a Sakura y Kakashi.

-¡Tu!- Señaló con furia corriendo hacia él.

El hombre se puso tan nervioso que se quito la correa con la que sostenía el cajón de agua y se la dio a Sakura para luego salir corriendo.

-Atrapen a ese ladrón- grito el hombre en calzoncillos corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Ladrón? No lo dejare escapar- Sakura le entregó la caja a Kakashi y salió corriendo.

-Oye Sakura...- Kakashi no pudo evitar que la pelirosa lo persiguiera, ella ya de por si estaba furiosa con el, no le quedo mas remedio que sostener la caja que repentinamente le había pasado antes de que se le cayera, pero gracias a ese pase improvisto, se le cayo el globo que había sacado, revelando que no tenia mas que agua.

-¿Estaba vacío...?-

El verdadero dueño de la caja se acerco a Kakashi. –Ese ladronzuelo, me amarro y se llevo mi ropa y mi caja... (Espetó con furia) espero no les haya causado problemas-

-Si supiera...- Kakashi le entrego la caja rápidamente y se dispuso a seguir al otro par.

El hombre tambaleo -¡Hey espere!-

OoO

-No escaparas de mi...- murmuró Sakura mientras corría esquivando gente, el tipo era ágil pero ya lo alcanzaría. – ¡Deja de huir!- Se abalanzó sobre él por detrás haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y lo alzó por los hombros.

-¡Devuelve el dinero que le robaste a Kakashi y a todos los demás!-

-¡No por favor, por favor, no me golpees... no soportaría otra herida, por favor!- Suplicó asustado mientras temblaba.

Sakura enseguida cambio su semblante furioso a uno confundido -¿Naruto?-

-Sakura-chan no me golpees mas te lo suplico- El joven parecía realmente asustado

- Creí que te habías rendido...-

-Yo jamás me rindo Sakura-chan, los seguí hasta el monte de Hokages pero Iruka-sensei creyó que me dirigía hasta allí para pintar los rostros de los kages otra vez y me detuvo-

-¿Por qué creería eso?-

-Porque llevaba pintura...-

-¿Y por qué llevabas pintura?-

-Ehmmm-

-¿Otro de tus ridículos planes no es verdad?- Suspiró

-¿No vas a golpearme?-

Lo soltó –No...Después de todo hicimos un trato y yo no cumplí-

Naruto respiro aliviado.

-Pero no puedo creer que le hayas robado su ropa al señor-

-No la robe... la pensaba devolver...-

-Pues cuanto antes mejor- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Kakashi!- Exclamaron ambos ninjas al mismo tiempo.

El ninja copia se acerco a ellos –Naruto, ignoro porque lo hiciste, pero será mejor que la devuelvas antes de que anden diciendo por ahí que entrene a ladrones-

Naruto bajo la cabeza –Si señor...-

-Y también quiero que le pidas una disculpa-

-Hai- Naruto comenzó a caminar cabizbajo fuera del callejón donde lo esperaba impaciente el vendedor.

-Sakura...-

Oh no, oh no, lo sabia, seguro que lo sabia.

-Ten...- Le entrego un pequeño anillo dorado.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto claramente confundida.

-Me lo dio el vendedor, por los problemas que nos causo Naruto- Sonrió

-Gracias... es muy lindo-

-Mas bien gracias a Naruto, si no fuera por él no lo habría conseguido- sonrió.

OoO

Las tres siluetas caminaban por una desolada calle, como era área urbana no había tanta gente caminando tan tarde...

Kakashi iba leyendo, Sakura mirando su nuevo anillo y Naruto cabizbajo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sakura se detuvieron. –Bueno yo me quedo aquí- Dijo Sakura.

-Eh... yo seguiré a mi casa, adiós sensei, adiós Sakura-

-¿Qué ya te vas?...-

-Déjalo...- La interrumpió Kakashi mientras guardaba su libro.

-Pero... me parece raro que...-

-¿Se haya ido sin quedarse a espiarnos?-

-¿¡Lo sabes!?- A lo que este solo asintió sonriente –Desde el principio-

-Kakashi... lo siento, yo no quería...-

-Esta bien Sakura, pero me gustaría que lo revisaras, sus heridas parecen graves... conté cinco sin las picaduras- Se llevo una mano al mentón. –Vaya que si paso por muchos problemas, Naruto tiene voluntad de hierro-

Sakura bajo la cabeza –Son en parte mi culpa... mañana lo revisare- se sentía culpable, seguro que Kakashi lo paso incomodo con Naruto alrededor.

Kakashi la alzo por el mentón –Nada podría arruinar un día en el que tu estés conmigo, sakura-

Naruto seguía caminando cabizbajo y volteo casi por coincidencia, inmediatamente se escondió en un callejón, no podía creerlo, ¡Sakura y Kakashi estaban por besarse! Desde su ángulo podía ver perfectamente gracias a la luz de la luna. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Un ultimo intento Naruto?- Oyó a sus espaldas

-¿Eh? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Pero como?-

Kakashi sonrió. –Sabes Naruto, a pesar de lo que dije es cierto, no fue nada cómodo tenerte alrededor espiándonos, planeo pasar mucho tiempo con Sakura de ahora en adelante y me gustaría que no se repitiera en un futuro ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- Se cruzo de brazos.

-S...Si...-

-Entre tu e Ino me van a volver loco (suspiró) Bien... ahora si puedes voltear a ver-

-¿Qué?-

-Es tu oportunidad ¿o no? lo que siempre has querido-

Naruto seguía inmóvil.

-Date deprisa antes de que termine el beso-

Naruto estuvo tentado a voltear a donde se estaban dando un ultimo beso de despedida su antiguo sensei y su compañera de equipo, tal y como se lo estaba autorizando el clon pero por alguna razón solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?-

-No es eso... es solo que... algún día se me presentara la oportunidad, lo se Dattebayo-

Kakashi sonrió –En ese caso... (Le dio la espalda) Hasta entonces- dijo por sobre su hombro y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto les dirigió una ultima mirada a la pareja y se fue del lugar sonriendo.

A mitad de su beso, Kakashi sonrío por sobre los labios de Sakura.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó ella sonriendo también.

-No por nada... Deberíamos invitar a comer a Naruto un día de estos ¿No crees?-

Sakura lo abrazó –Definitivamente-

Se separaron.

-Pero no a Ino- señaló rápidamente a lo que Sakura simplemente rió.

Fin

Fin xD

¿Fin? o.o

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**¡Buenas buenas mis marineros! n.n Ahora si entienden porque se llama rubios a la vista? ¿no? entonces envíenme un review y les explico xDDDDDDD, pues aquí estamos trabajando duro para sacar el capitulo 37 de SMBS antes del lunes mientras cumplí con mi 2do reto!! Si señor este fue un reto de LadySc-Maaya- el cual consistía en: Hacer un fic donde Naruto busque ver la cara de Kakashi y use a Sakura para lograrlo.**

**Gracias Maaya por tu reto D, en realidad es el 3ro que me proponen pero el 2do que publico, ustedes entenderán que... me dio el atackaso artístico fue con este reto que me puso y no con el otro (que también me puso ella pero aun no publico)**

**6 heridas mas las picaduras, pobre naruto xD y parece que Naruto no era el único que se metía a espiar las citas de Kakashi y Sakura, cierta "rubia" también jajaja pobre Kakashi... y pobre Sakura o.o me acabo de dar cuenta de que todos son pobrecitos, que mala soy T.T**

**Creo que quedo como el one shot mas largo de KakaSaku que he hecho, pensaba en dividirlo en capítulos, pero decidí subirlo de una vez por falta de tiempo, ustedes me dirán si les gusta mas leer one shots largos o capítulos normales de 5-6 paginas y lo considerare para trabajos futuros xD (lo ultimo que quiero es aburrirlos o.o)**

**Bueno como ya esta largo el cap dejo la nota hasta aquí, gracias por leerme:D y nos vemos próximamente y no se olviden de dejar reviews plisss**

**Ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Cumplí el reto? xD**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
